


Venom made me do it

by Eiichi



Series: College AU Symbrock [4]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Domestic, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, First Tattoo, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Symbiotic Relationship, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiichi/pseuds/Eiichi
Summary: Venom made him do it...---College AU SymbrockCan be read on its own but follows the former fanfics in this series





	Venom made me do it

“Oh damn it, that hurts!”

Eddie complained for the fifth time this morning because his skin itched and stung like hell.

**Pussy. We can always heal it.**

“Nah! Then it would have been for waste. We tested that. And stop calling me pussy!”

Venom purred softly and cuddled his head against Eddie’s neck, licking his ear with the tip of his tongue.

The symbiote had insisted on getting a tattoo, constantly telling him about how good it would look and searching for tons of pictures on the internet during the night. All until Eddie had agreed on looking into the matter.

Since he did not know for sure if he actually could get a tattoo with Venom’s healing power, they had decided to test it first.

He had watched a few YouTube tutorials and then tried to tattoo himself a few dots with a needle. Stupid idea.

It had not only hurt like hell, but Venom’s attention had immediately snapped to the injured part and healed it causing the black ink to be pushed out of the skin in the process.

After that Eddie had refused to spend money for an expensive tattoo, when it would vanish within minutes anyway.

**But we wanted a tattoo! We won’t neutralise it! Eddie, please! You want one too!**

Venom had promised to let it heal by itself and after a few weeks of him pestering Eddie with his idea, calling him a pussy, a coward and what else, Eddie had finally began looking for a motive, he wanted.

In the end he used a lot of references to make his own sketch, letting the tattoo artist do the final design.

Venom had been a pain in the ass in the tattoo session, Eddie spent more time to calm him down than to concentrate on the pain himself _. _

Eddie had taken care of the tattoo just as the artist had told him to, but the next morning it was still itchy and it hurt. The skin was highly irritated and he wished, he could do something about it.

He stood in front of the mirror now, preparing for class, but now he was not even able to reach for a shirt.

**Loser...**

“Venom, stop calling me that. Give me a shirt, please, I can not lift my arm.”

The symbiote stretched a few tendrils out and grabbed his personal favourite. Eddie thought it was a bit too tight but Venom liked how it emphasized the muscles he had gained over the last few months by going to the gym with Flash and Dan on a weekly basis. 

**We could still heal it. We can be more careful than last time.**

Eddie actually considered it. Maybe… it was not that fresh anymore? 

“So… can you heal only the irritation without anything else?”

**We thought you would never ask, silly.**

Eddie turned around to watch the back and the shoulder and saw how the reddish skin slowly healed without even fading the colour the slightest.

“Wow… so much better…”

He massaged a bit of the nourishing ointment into the skin and admired the art. It was a black writing in foreign letters on the top of his right shoulder blades.

Venom said they stood for both of their names in his alien letters. Eddie just had to hope they would never meet another Klyntar alien who would reveal that Venom had made him tattoo something like “dumbass” or “tater tots” in his native language.

The letters were surrounded by some patterns that looked like the connection of his skin with Venoms mass when the symbiote came out of his skin to talk or cuddle with him.

He loved it and it looked amazing. The black tendrils of the tattoo crawled from his shoulder blades over the shoulders, reaching down his upper arm and in front to the beginning of his collarbone but not quite touching it.

He put on the shirt Venom still held up for him and grabbed his bag. Noone had seen his tattoo yet and he did not tell his friends, but he was about to meet Flash and Dan in the gym today..

Both, Venom and Eddie were more than excited for their reactions.

And they should not be disappointed.

“Wow! Eddie, man, what’s that?” Flash immediately looked up when Eddie had lifted the shirt over his head in the changing room.

He poked him carefully right into his shoulder then whispered in a lower tone. “Is that Venom?”

“No… but… Venom made me do it. He wanted me to get a tattoo for weeks now.”   


“Amazing! Well done, V!”, Flash grinned.

“It really looks good on you!” Flash decided and pushed him to turn around so he could get a better look at it.

“At least it seemed to heal quite nice. I like the design, but didn’t it hurt?”

“Nah, not worth mentioning.”

**Hahaha.**

The symbiotes laughter reverberated in his mind and he pulled a face.

“Okay okay, it hurt like hell, stop that, V,” Eddie cursed and now Flash and Dan both joined the laughter in his head.

By now they were alone in the changing room and Venom snuck out his shoulder blade in his cute snake form to press his head against Eddies chin licking his skin tenderly.

**Our pretty Eddie~**

He blushed more than he wanted to admit but neither Dan nor Flash even wondered. They were used to Venom already and cared for him as much as they cared for Eddie.

Never ever could Eddie have dreamed for better friends

**Author's Note:**

> The third OS in this series! I hope you enjoyed it, just something small and fluffy <3 
> 
> If someone would be interested to draw the design of the tattoo, I would love to see that! 
> 
> If you want to get in touch with me apart from Ao3 feel free to write me on  
> Twitter @_Thunderdaddy  
> Or  
> IG: EiichiCosplay


End file.
